You're All I Have
by Moka-Chan8
Summary: It's a B/V HS: Ever since she met him she couldn't take her eyes off of him and now that her and Vegeta are being chased all over the Universe by a Lizard Lord! NOW! she really can't take her eyes off of him and what is her mother's part in this adventure? HIATUS! EDITING
1. Chapter 1

FIRST TIME WRITER So DON'T LASH! : ] * I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM DBZ NOT EVEN A PIECE OF HAIR * HS FIC !

"Bulma, Deary it's time for school you should get to waking if you don't want to be late." Mrs. Briefs said in her awfully cheery voice of hers.

"UGH mother how you can be so happy in the morning is really a wonder especially after dad just passed" Bulma mumbled from under her navy blue comforter.

"Well I . . . I don't know. Ever since your father died I . . . I'm just trying to make you happy just because we don't live in a big mansion doesn't mean we should give up your dad wouldn't want that." Hope said her Black almost blue hair spilling from her ponytail onto her face with her beautiful dark blue wide innocent eyes but if you really looked close there was nothing but despair, loneliness.

Bulma looked up angry "But you're forgetting I'm not happy, look at where we live . . . We live in a goddamn basement for god sake." Bulma said pointing her hand at the cracked ceilings with paint chippings and a bucket under a leakage from the other side of the ceiling then pointing to the floor where there was a small rug and misplaced wooden floor boards, then at the wall where water was running down from and paint falling. "and If it weren't for you arguing with dads parents we would still be living there all your constant nagging it's not going to work you . . . " Bulma paused and looked up at her mother who was just standing there tears streaming from her face.

"You don't understand, just get ready for school I'll have breakfast ready for you" she said with a watery smile. "Mom I didn't me-"But before Bulma could finish she briskly walked out of room to the small kitchen.

"UGH!" Bulma grunted in displeasure rising from her bed to her no_, their _bathroom. She took her shower in less than 15 minutes because the night before she had taken a shower walked out and walked into her and her mother's small closet she came out with baby blue long-sleeved V-neck shirt and a White layered skirt with Blue Jordan's. She then went to flat iron her Cerulean hair, added lip gloss and a bit of mascara to her eyelashes and applied light blue eye shadow to her eyes and went to the small kitchen where there was a plate with – sunny side up eggs and bacon strips and orange juice on the side with an apple. "At least there's one thing we didn't forget she knows how to cook" Bulma sat on the borrowed stool her mother took from the supervisor and ate her breakfast not until she finished did she see the note left on the counter.

_Dear Bulma, _

_I went out to look for a job so we can find a better place to lay our heads I hope you make new friends at your new school and don't worry I forgive you._

_-Mom_

_P.S. I didn't leave everything._

Bulma's glare softened she felt very stupid for saying those things to her mom she knows she was trying to be the loving mother but . . . Forget it. Looking at her baby blue watch she found her eyes widening

"Shit! I'm almost late" She looked on the counter and found a blue capsule written on it was _"Bulma" _she walked out into the street and popped it open when the smoke cleared she found a sleek blue convertible she opened it to drivers side and found it was the new version her father had just created in Capsule Corps. She got in and drove to Blue Star High.

Once she stepped out she found people staring at her girls with envious looks and boys who were looking at her drooling she looked away shyly grabbing her baby blue book bag she walked up to the door thinking _"Blue Star High here I come" _or so she thought when she opened the door nothing would've prepared her for what she saw. . . .

REVIEWS :' ] ! Later BABES ! 3

-Moka-Chan8


	2. Chapter 2

I Still Don't Own A thing Sad Really, Well Shall we *motions people to enter*

CHAPTER 2!

When Bulma walked in she automatically knew the school was divided into cliques she saw the Goths, Hippies, Geeks & Nerds, and Cheer- Hoes with their skimpy mini-skirts that stopped a little below their ass cheeks and the Jocks who were being occupied with the show that was being held. The Cheer-Hoes were prancing around causing they're skimpy skirts to ride up giving Bulma a show she never wanted to see and pay for _"Ugh, if I knew I was going to be given a show I didn't sign-up for I would've stayed home. Don't they have self-respect"_ Bulma thought scrunching up her nose. Turning away she scanned the hallways and her eyes landed on the sexiest person in this school.

Bulma was shocked nothing in her 17 years of her lives would have prepared for what she just saw she saw the most sexiest boy in her life. He was about a full head taller than her with his Black almost blue like hair color standing up in a flame shape. He was talking to someone with his eyes never straying from the person. As if he felt someone staring at him he looked up, his eyes ever so black and cold felt like they were piercing through her it made her shiver, his lips pulled into a frown even though she didn't know what for but she thought that just made him look extra sexy if that was even possible.

He was wearing a Black V-neck T-Shirt with Blue jeans and Black Tim's he was also wearing a Navy Blue Back Pack that looked as it was empty standing beside the lockers still staring at her as she was him. She turned away blushing furiously _"Wow not even my second day and I'm already looking at guys"_ She thought rolling her eyes.

The Person the boy was talking to was a girl with Blonde hair that was straight and came up to her chin and ice-blue eyes that were hard looking wearing the Cheer-Hoes outfit and her glare was fixed on her, her expression was angry for some reason, she was still confused when the girl was still looking at her she turned around to see if she was looking at anyone else only to find the whole student body looking at her starting to feel self-conscience she looked away and started walking to the door that had the "Office" sign written on it. But 2 pairs of white Nikes were blocking her way she tried walking the other way but even more were blocking her way, So she finally looked up angry that these Bimbo's with fake Blonde hair dye were blocking her way and if what was one thing Bulma Briefs hated and that was being walked over and losing her temper.

"Yes" Bulma said cautiously her glare intensified when the Blonde that was staring at her before was still blocking her way "How may I help you . . . "Bulma said with a questioning glare. She turned when she heard one of the cheer hoes coughed she was the only one with Black Hair and Huge Brown eyes staring at Bulma with a sneer.

"Like, do you know who you're speaking to like that?" The girl said in an angry questioning glare while chewing her gum like a cow POP chew, chew, chew POP it was starting to annoy her. Bulma decided to mock her just to see how far she could push after all she didn't have a fight in a long time and she was ready to fight any bitch trying to walk over her.

"Like, do you know who you're talking to?" Bulma said with a cheery tone, this caused the girl to get pissed and she was about to respond when the Blonde spoke. Bulma being taught her manners gave the girl her full attention. "And who might you be?" Bulma said with a questioning glare and amusement in her eyes, the girl sighed.

"I'm Juhacchigo Gero, Cheerleading Captain and my fathers the owner of Gero Corps and this is my school." She said with her nose in the air as if she was Ruler of something _"Ruler of the Cheer-Hoes and Slut group just look at what she wears probably a tramp to?"_ Bulma thought questioning herself, when she was snapped out of it when the Banshee spoke "and who are you?" she said pointing to Bulma.

Another thing she hated was being pointed so she slapped the girls hand down. Growling she said "Never and I mean ever point at me you Cheer-Whore, as for me I am Bulma Briefs , heir to Capsule Corps and technology genius and daughter of Teddy Briefs" she said whispering down "_Father"_ she thought.

"Oh so the bitch lost her cool, I heard about the _late_ Teddy Briefs he went six-feet under how did he die? " She questioned smirking "did you tech him up or is he for real dead like with no capsules or anything?" she didn't know she sounded stupid but the other students didn't seem to care because they were laughing all except the sexy stranger. Juuhachigo saw this and scrunched her eyes she walked up to Bulma and whispered in her ears "Keep your eyes off of my Vegeta I don't want him to die too" she whispered the last part harshly pushing Bulma who looked as if she was going to cry but held the tears in she smiled remembering her father quote on tears _"Never let the enemies see you cry it makes them get the satisfactory of seeing you brake. Never and I mean. EVER. Cry in front of them or else I'll make you cry!" he said chuckling at the end._

Bulma smiled a watery smile, walked up to Juuchachigo and whispered "But look he's still looking at me bitch" she said laughing out loud with that she turned away walking out of the school, leaving a shocked Juuhachigo and a laughing Football team. Vegeta looked at his soon to be ex-girlfriend and walked out of the door to talk to the Blue Haired Goddess that captured his attention, _"Oh WOW I sound like a love-sick puppy" _He thought sneering and saw the that she was sitting in her car smoking and shaking wiping her eyes, he walked up to her still thinking how _weak _he was and that if was on _Vegeta-Sei_ they would be laughing and calling him a _weakling._ He walked up to the car knocking and she looked up both lost in each other's eyes not noticing the other _beings_ who were looking at them from _above? . . . ._

OKAY THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT AND THAT I DIDN'T DISSAPPOINT YOU AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS I'M OPEN TO TRY NEW THINGS! :D

BYE-BYE BABES

MOKA-CHAN8


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY SO CHAPTER 3 IS UP NOW! I LIKE THIS ONE IT MAKES IT MORE . . . INTERESTING; ANYWAYS YOU MAY PRECEDE READING WITH CAUTION: D

Bulma looked up at Vegeta . . . was it, and just got lost in his eyes they were so Black and deep that you could almost lose yourself in them, Then she coughed getting some oxygen back in her lungs her cigarette still pressed to her lips, she blew out the smoke and threw the cigarette down on the ground crushing the light out. That's exactly how she felt as if her spirit had been crushed. She then saw that Vegeta was still standing there holding out a napkin she glared at him, not sure if this was another trick. He rolled his eyes "You going to take it or not" He said pissed that she was looking at the napkin as if what some poison.

Bulma still glared at napkin but took it well _snatched _it out of Vegeta's hand and wiped her taking off all the mascara that was on her cheek, Bulma finished wiping her cheek and looked up again he was still there "Well you can't say that you came all the way over here to give me a napkin?" Bulma asked giving him a questioning glare.

Vegeta sighed he was about to reply when 3 strange looking _aliens _shot out from the sky. Vegeta growled and went to stand in front of Bulma who by now started to stand looking around in fear and amazement.

The aliens looked nothing like anything from this earth they also looked nothing like each other one was an overweight, pink, and round alien warrior with protruding spikes on his arms and head he was wearing an armor of some sort that has large shoulder plates, he was also wearing tight fitting spandex with white boots that had gold on the calf-lining and a green ear piece of some sort that covered his left eye. Bulma gagged at how the tight fitting pants made his fat bulge even more if that was even possible. The other one had indigo-skin, with a scaly like fish-face. He too was wearing the same strange armor with the exception of his boots being green and a green glass piece on his left eye. The other one would be called handsome if it weren't for his weird coloring he had blue skin and blonde hair which sticks to the right of his face he was wearing the armor although his looked a bit _special_ he had one large shoulder plate he had to his left and a green chest plate that went to his torso with full body purple spandex suit with the green glass piece on his eye to the right with white boots and white gloves.

The three of them were looking at Vegeta as he was some dirty vermin _"Prince _Vegeta" the Blue skinned guy said "Lord Freiza told us to retrieve from this weakling planet and teaching canter you are to go purging planets with your squad but I see you are too busy frolicking with this strange looking female and she is a weakling also what so your planet is destroyed and the females are dead you think you can go off mating" He spat out in distaste.

Bulma was pissed she wasn't _that weak_ she could fend for herself she felt so disrespected by this thing that was calling her _weird looking he was an alien for god sake _if he thought she was going to stay shut he had another thing coming "Hmph" she said walking up from behind Vegeta "Who are you calling strange looking you have Blue skin and if I may so myself I am not _weak_ plus I look way better than you!" She yelled glaring at the guy who by now was holding his ears.

Vegeta stared at Bulma with a smirk he was looking at her with admiration she was a strong willed person even after witnessing such a horrible sight to see _literally_ unlike others would have she did not go running off, he winced, but her screeching would not save them it would only make things worse especially for his ears _Saiyans_ had very sensitive hearing. Having enough of the on-going battle between Salza and Bulma he spoke up.

"I'm not going back to _Lord Lizard_ it is not yet time for my dismissal so you may get your fucking lazy asses out of here" he yelled getting angry.

The pink bloated alien with spikes spoke, "I don't even know why _our Lord Freiza_ just doesn't kill you are a nuisance." The Pink alien grounded out irritably.

"I think we should just kill him Lord Frieza would make an exception, Dodoria plus we always have the other the _monkeys_" the fish looking alien said.

Dodoria smirked glancing at fish looking alien. "You are quite right Cui" smirking Dodoria they called him assuming it was his name looked at the other alien Bulma was arguing with by now straightened up."Salza, as Lord Freiza's 1st in Command will you allow us to kill the_ Little Prince_ of the monkey race." Dodoria said kneeling.

Salza was standing there in a cocky pose looking at his white gloves. Looking up he smirked, "Well Lord Frieza would be quit pissed with his favorite little monkey dead so why don't we just take him back to Planet Freeze to see his punishment and I'll allow you each to punish him _one by one."_ He said in an eerily sickening voice smirking at Vegeta who stiffened.

Vegeta who was standing there got angry his hands started glowing, he pointed his pointer finger up and let out a barrage of white light that went right through Cui's head and he fell to the ground. His whole head exploded when he shot Cui causing a greenish-red type of blood gushing out of neck.

Bulma turned away she felt like she was going to throw up; she looked up at Vegeta who was smirking and looked like he was enjoying it. She started backing, until she hit her back on her car looking horrified, with her face scrunched up in disgust- _what was he, how was he enjoying this._ Bulma thought.

Vegeta was smirking. He did it. He killed that annoying bastard getting out of his pose he stood arms crossed looking at Dodoria and Salza "Again you were trying to kill whom?" he said arrogantly

Dodoria and Salza were angry how dare this _monkey_ think he is better than us? They got into a fighting stand and started shooting large amounts of _ki blasts. . ._

Towards _Bulma_! Vegeta ran to get in front her, when Salza said "AN eye for an eye! Eh, Vegeta!" Salza yelled over the ki blasts.

Vegeta couldn't think straight they were going to kill her she was too weak she couldn't even handle one percent of the ki blasts headed towards her, he ran and _full speed_ and got in front of Bulma taking the blast head on he didn't have time to put up a ki shield. When he was hit with ki blasts from every direction, he took them all head on and fell to the ground "Vegeta, Vegeta!" Bulma yelled pulling his head on her lap. Vegeta had a hard time opening his eyes they were barely open, he then whispered "Woman stop screaming" when he fell into the world of unconsciousness. Tears started forming in Bulma's eyes "No, no, NOOO! " Bulma yelled looking up at the two fuckers who were standing with big smirks on their faces. "Look at what you've done you stupid ugly fucks, what if he's dead then what are you to tell your _"Lord"_ then dumbasses." Bulma screamed tears streaming down her face.

Salza got mad and disappeared from sight and re-appeared behind Bulma taking his hand he chopped Bulma behind her neck and she slumped down onto Vegeta falling into unconsciousness.

"Hmph serves that monkey right to think he can overpower me the 2nd strongest to Lord Freiza" Salza said walking back to their space ship. "And Dodoria bring the human and the monkey I'm sure Lord Frieza will be pleased and who knows what we will be rewarded with" he said smirking before taking flight.

Dodoria rolled his eyes and mimicked Salza in a screetchy voice. _"and who knows what __**you**__ will be rewarded with" _Walking over to Vegeta, "Don't touch me!" he yelled Dodoria jumped getting into a fighting stand but Vegeta didn't move creeping towards him he saw that he was sleep talking, "Phew" he said "You stupid monkey always giving me a hard time" he said before grabbing Vegeta by the scruff of his shirt and throwing Bulma over his back. "You don't know what you got yourself into human" He murmured before taking flight . . .

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER THINGS JUST STARTED GETTING INTERESTING ; )**

**ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED ! AND WEREN'T TO BORED ! *smirks * Vegeta style **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 IS UP I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT ! :D**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT I WISH I DID LIKE *SIGH* ANYWAYS CONTINUE I HOPE I DIDN'T DISAPPOINT ANY ONE ! :D**

Bulma started stirring, she felt cold "Mom . . . where's dad?" she whispered out loud not knowing that she was being watched by _crowd_.

She heard someone cry out "_Prince _Vegeta she has woken" the voice was rough and deep. She got up slowly noting that whatever she was laying on was very stiff and not comfortable she opened her eyes slowly. Only to find a group of people looking at her with their hair looking wild and untamed they were looking at her curiously and someone even had the galls to _sniff her_, she looked at them in wonder _"wow what are these people"_ she thought but then one of the guys in the crowd picked up her skirt and smirked yelling out to the crowd of males behind him he said "She's still untouched" earning cat calls from the other males and some drooling, Her left eye twitched looking at the male shocked she couldn't take anymore so she screamed causing the group of strangers to fall holding their ears using this as advantage she crawled out of whatever she was laying and made a run for she was at least 5 meters away when she hit something it felt like she hit a _wall_ looking up first she noticed a tan looking chest she found herself looking lower and saw that the person was only wearing some type of spandex and had some spontaneous looking abs they looked so unreal, toned flat and yummy, She then looked up at the intruders face to see that it was Vegeta she pulled away blushing furiously _Damn! Even his body looks nice puts my curvaceous body to shame_s she thought looking down at her body thinking about how to make it look better, she was pulled out of her thought when she heard a cough.

"Woman what are you doing out of your _bed_" he questioned.

His voice was so deep it made her shiver imagining how her name would sound out of his mouth if they were to ever-, shaking her head she answered."That was a _bed_" she exclaimed causing Vegeta to wince thinking that he was in pain she walked up to him her hand on his bare shoulders with a concerned face she asked "Are you alright?" her brows furrowed with a concern look in her eyes.

Vegeta shrugged her arm off growling not noticing the hurt look Bulma gave him, but she quickly hid it and scowled and looked around then looked back at Vegeta who had one brow raised, "There was a whole bunch of people surrounding me when I was asleep they had untamed and wild looking hair like you! "She exclaimed pointing at Vegeta.

Vegeta rolled his eyes _Humans_ he thought "And one even said _"Prince Vegeta she has awoken" _weird you're not even a prince?!" she said.

Vegeta looked at her in amusement _so the Onna doesn't know that I am the Prince of All Saiyans well let's just play with her mind then_. He thought. "Well woman let's go see the _wild and untamed hair people" _he said walking away giving Bulma a good look at his bum.

"_Wow, it's so firm and nice and so-"_ she was pulled out her thoughts when she heard Vegeta yell across the hall way.

"Stop ogoliging me woman!" he called out, causing Bulma to blush and speed her walking to catch up to him.

When she caught up with Vegeta they turned to another corner, when they entered this was what she thought would be the food court, they're were long tables and some that were even in pairs in the back was where the food was being served and there were 3 lines that stretched all the way to the tables. _"Wow they must really be hungry"_ Bulma thought walking in with Vegeta.

When Vegeta walked by all of the people stopped what they were doing and got down on one knee.

"You may rise!" Vegeta said and they all stood simultaneously and said "Long live _Prince Vegeta_" turning around and continuing what they had started.

Bulma looked at Vegeta shocked who was standing to her right she turned to him looking at him with a glare "And you didn't deem that necessary to tell me you were a PRINCE!" Bulma yelled causing Vegeta to wince and look at her with an angry look.

Vegeta closed the distance between him and Bulma "You never asked . . ." he said whispering in her ears. He felt her shiver and smirked.

Bulma shivered when she felt Vegeta's hot breath on her ear, she felt like she was on fire but that ended when he said.

"And woman?" he whispered still at her ear," Stop your screeching you sound like a god damn Banshee!" he said pulling away chuckling.

Bulma's face fell_ "Well he sure knows how to ruin something good_ "she thought._ "And I can't believe I was starting to like him well that shows my taste in men" _she thought.

Vegeta felt an odd sensation go through him when he saw her face fall. _"Who cares she means nothing to me, just another weakling female"_ He thought.

"Let's go woman, we will discuss this in my room I will tell you about where we are what's going on" he said walking away from Bulma.

Bulma nodded and followed Vegeta out the Food Court. Walking out they made 2 twists to the right and walked down 1 hallway and made it Vegeta's room he typed in his pass code and they eneterd his room.

His room was consisted with a Queen Sized bed it was held up with 4 cherry wood posts, the bed was covered in Navy- Blue silk sheets and Red pillow cases he had a Black comforter that was neatly strewn across the bed. On the side there was a small desk with what looked like a computer on top.

"Sit" he asked no ordered and she didn't know where so she sat on the side of his bed.

"Okay, Vegeta what is it you want to tell me and where are we?" she asked wringing her hands _"Damn, he still doesn't have a shirt on"_ she was blushing again but who could blame her, what other wouldn't want to be in position looking at totally sexy guy. Shaking her head she listened to Vegeta speak.

"Well we are in space inside a space ship heading to Planet Freeze." He said slowly letting it sink in.

Bulma nodded it wasn't a big problem she didn't actually mind leaving earth she didn't want to leave her mother but she needed some adventure and now it was being handed to her she wasn't going to turn away.

She shrugged "Okay, but why did you kill that guy that one that looked like a fish" Bulma said looking at Vegeta square in the eye. "What did they ever do to you?" she said walking across the steel floor standing in front of Vegeta.

Vegeta glared at her making her step back because of the intensity "That is none of your business" he snarled out.

Bulma put her arms at her side looking about "Um, who is this _Lord Freiza _that those _aliens _were talking about?" she asked with one plucked brow raised.

"_She looks cute when she does tha- wait what the hell am I thinking about she's a weakling human!"_ Vegeta thought. "Well the one they call "Lord Freiza" is the ruler of planets, a sadistic killer the one who kills other planet and kills without remorse just pleasure or business he kills other races, a whole genocide, my planet for example." He growled out

Bulma felt pain when he said that _"He most feel really lonely to be the only . . . wait what is he?"_ Bulma thought. "Wait Vegeta, wh-what are you?" she asked.

Vegeta looked up at her smirking, holding his head up proudly he said "I am a Saiyan the strongest warrior race in this whole universe I am the Prince of All Saiyans and would be future ruler of Planet Vegeta if it weren't destroyed" he said, a look of pain flashed in his eyes before it disappeared like the speed of light.

She walked up and hugged Vegeta him pulling away she looked up into his eyes it was as if a magnet had drawled them closer and before they knew it they were kissing.

Vegeta was shocked the woman hugged him no one ever dared to touch him, not even in that weak school. So when she looked he knew that she also had someone taken away from her. He stared at her as she did to him and then crashed his lips to hers.

She gasped and he took advantage of that and pushed his tongue into her open mouth flicking the inside of her mouth he then started to play with her tongue. Bulma getting the hang of it since it was her first kiss started playing with his tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist pushing her to his bed.

They landed on the bed making it depress still going at it, Vegeta's hands were now caressing her sides traveling . . .

**SORRY I LEFT YOU ON CLIFFE DON'T HATE ME ! BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT AND REVIEW :D !**

**MOKA-CHAN8 LATER BABES !**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAP.5 IS UP I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EVEN THOUGH WE ALL WISH WE COULD! :D**

**HM . . . THERE IS A LEMON** (FIRST TIME I REALLY DON'T KNOW! I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE THINKING THAT'S FAST ;D BUT YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR . . . =x (Said TOO MUCH! . )**

So many thoughts were running through Bulma's head, she couldn't think straight, Vegeta was putting her in a daze it was as if she was under a spell. His hands began traveling down her sides gently caressing them back and fro making her shiver with pleasure. Vegeta taking this as an answer continued his ministrations.

Pulling her shirt over her head, Bulma brought her head up making the task much easier for Vegeta he then pulled Bulma up, having a hard time taking off her _Bra_ as the earthlings liked to call it _"This blasted thing!" He thought_, Bulma noticing he was having a difficult time unclipped it from behind and Vegeta rushed pulling it off tossing it behind him, Vegeta looked back at Bulma who was blushing and trying to cover up her chest as much as she could, Vegeta pulled her hands away taking them into his hands he fondled one while latching his mouth on the other one.

Bulma moaned arching her back encouraging Vegeta. Vegeta began sliding his hands down grabbing her skirt and panties in the process he pulled them off tossing it behind him, He then let his fingers travel over her blue curls, causing her to close her legs, Vegeta saw this and said "You will enjoy this" he whispered. Bulma calmed down and Vegeta spread her legs apart with his knees he then started with the foreplay, he gently raised his hands letting them travel across her blue curls, he then traveled lower and lower until he was at the opening he pulled them back making Bulma shiver, he then let his pointer finger rub her nub making her moan he stuck his finger in her warm core she squeezed around his finger he then moved his finger back and fro while rubbing her nub she moaned saying his name aloud "Vegeta it's – I'm hot I can't hold its, its coming" She screamed his name and climaxed on his finger. Vegeta smirked pulling his hand out and licked "Mmm, Woman you taste . . . sweet almost like_ Hachimitsu _wanna taste" Vegeta moaned out, Bulma hesitated but tasted it any way he was right it was sweet, rolling her tongue around his finger she moaned.

Vegeta couldn't take she was making him hard he pulled his pants off, pushing Bulma gently on the bed he crawled on top of her, stared at her in a hungry way. He positioned himself at her entrance and entered her without thought, Bulma closed her eyes and her face scrunched up in pain she pulled herself up burying her face in Vegeta's neck a few tears let loose not allowing Vegeta to see her face. "You were un-touched?" he said aloud "Why didn't you tell me?" Bulma wiped her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't hurt anymore, see" she said wiggling causing herself and Vegeta to moan.

Vegeta flipped her so she was lying on the bed and slowly moved inside of Bulma back and fro, back and fro. Bulma moaned she could feel a warm sensation growing in her belly, "Oh, Vegeta it's coming, I feel hot" grabbing onto Vegeta's hair.

Vegeta could feel her tighten around his shaft and let in a few more thrusts before they both climaxed. Vegeta rolled to his side where he pulled Bulma to his side and they both fell into a deep sleep, not noticing the camera that pulled back into the corner.

Bulma must have fallen asleep for a long time because, she woke to the sound of a door slamming and Vegeta pacing in front of her, she stood pulling on her skirt and shirt and waited for him to speak.

Vegeta looked up to find Bulma looking at him, with curious blue eyes, "Freiza knows about you" Bulma gasped, "He wants you to build him new machines and weapons for war against other planets.

Bulma stood her ground she was not going to be used for creating other people toys and helping those kills others. "And if I refuse" she asked defiantly.

Vegeta stopped his pacing and looked at Bulma, she really was brave she had the soul of a Saiyan warrior, But sometimes that wasn't even enough to help you through, "Then you will be killed . . . just like the others who have refused" Vegeta growled out, continuing his pacing.

Bulma sat back on the bed, her head in her hand. "Then . . . I don't know" she said

"I'll just have to get you off of this Planet NOW! C'mon" he said out stretching his hand, opening the door they ran towards the Docking Bay, where there were space ships of all kind.

Bulma didn't have time to look around in amazement because Vegeta pulled her in a Space Ship that had enough space to fill a crew.

They entered closing the door behind them; Vegeta went to the monitor setting random coordinates. Vegeta heard some of Freiza's lackey's scream at them to get out.

He set the random Coordinates and hit the Launch button making the ship blast out of the Planet's atmosphere.

Once they were sure they were out of Planet Freeze's territory, Bulma ran up to the monitor searching for something she went under the table still searching.

"What are you looking for?" Vegeta asked blushing because Bulma didn't have on any underwear.

"I'm searching for a tracker, I know that Lizard keeps one here" she said still searching "Aha, I found it!" Opening the box that had the tracker inside she dismantled them with her bare hands.

She slid back out and stood wiping dusting herself off. She smiled brightly at Vegeta, but looked away she wanted to speak to him about yesterday.

"Hey, Vegeta" Bulma called out, he turned back to her grunting, taking that as her queue to talk she said. "About . . Yesterday . . . Um, what does that mean for u-"

Vegeta looked at her and his face fell, "It was just sex, and you were a stress reliever. A good fuck." He growled out walking away.

Bulma fell to the floor _"What did I just do" she thought "I lost my virginity to a guy who doesn't like me, but saved my life and I don't know a thing about him yet I love him." _she thought choking back on a sob, No she wouldn't cry anymore. "No . . ." but a lone tear escaped her grasp leading to a flood worth of tears surrounding her, "No . . ." she cried out again weakly before rolling into a ball and crying herself to sleep.

Vegeta came out hours later to find the woman on the ground curled into a ball; the smell of salt assaulted his nose he could tell she was crying, there was still tear marks staining her cheek.

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom next to his and laid her on the bed. Pulling the covers over her when she shivered.

"There is a reason you cannot be with me _Bulma_" he said walking out her room.

Little did he know Bulma was awake when he said his words. "Why, why can't you be with me?" she said crying to herself until she fell asleep.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED REVIEW!**

**BYE BABES ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY UPDATING CHAP.6 I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NOTHING !**

Two double-doors crashed open, and entered a panicked soldier. "Lord Frieza!" the soldier yelled. "Vegeta and the Blue-Haired woman have escaped on a ship, their where-about are unknown it seems like the tracker has been terminated" The soldier said shaking in his boots.

_Lord Frieza_ was a short humanoid being; He looked lizard-like, almost like a harmless-looking creature. His skin was a pure solid-white color with purple sections on his head, shoulders, forearms, abdomen and shins. His arms, legs, cheeks, and tail were a lilac color just like the skin color on his face, neck, hands.

_Lord Freiza_ was sitting a-top a cherry wood thrown that was decorated in gold and red carvings, he had drink in his hand that was paused in the air; it was a blood red drink that was in a wine glass.

"Hm, so the Monkey and The Blue-Haired Whore have escape" He said speaking to no one in general, swirling his drink.

He finally looked up at the Soldier his crimson eyes dancing with amusement, "Continue searching for them, when I finally have that Monkey and His Whore, I will destroy them with the rest of his pathetic race." He yelled cackling.

"Yes, _Lord Frieza"_ The soldier said shaking in fear. Before running out of the Throne Room.

"Hm, so my Monkey Prince wants to play?" He said smirking, pulling the Red Drink to his painted Purple Lips, sipping. He smiled "Well then let's play!" He yelled out causing the guards in the room to shake in their armor.

Frieza's eyes narrowed, his hands clenching the glass until it shattered on the Pristine White Carpet that quickly left a stain. "LETS PLAY!" he yelled.

Bulma shot up from the bed, looking around. _"Where Am I?" she thought, _But Then stopped when everything from yesterday replayed in her mind, _"Especially the part when he broke my heart" Bulma thought miserably_.

Turning around searching the room she found that there was a bathroom, she went and took a nice hot shower to get her mind straight. Turning the knob she pulled the shower button up and sprinkling hot water began drizzling down her hair and sore muscles, _"Dam! Vegeta really did a number on me I'm still a bit sore but it was worth it, it felt good" _ Bulma moaned _"Okay, so let me go over this in my head again, My father died, I live in a cruddy old house, my mom is I really don't know? I got to a new school, I see a sexy boy, and I get dissed by a bitch, then I run out, Then the sexy boy helps me by but with attitude, Then three aliens come out of nowhere, Vegeta kills one of the aliens, The other two get mad and try to kill me, Vegeta saves me but gets hurt and then knocked out then they knock me out, when I wake up I'm in a space ship full of strange people, I find Vegeta, We talk, We kiss, We make lo- I mean have Sex, when run away from some "lizard guy", I ask Vegeta what are we he says "It was just a good fuck you were a good fuck", I ball my eyes out, I'm in a room, Now I'm in a shower thinking. Wow my life is wonderful._

Bulma shook her head and got out of the shower, pulling on the same clothes she had.She pulled on the skirt first, the waist band stretched because it was elastic, But when she put it on it stretched more than it should've. Bulma turned looking at her behind _"Hm, it seems as if I've gained some weight" _she sighed _"Well, I am starting to get a bit chunky, time for a Diet"_ she thought before walking out of the room.

She walked out the door and looked around, "what to do? What to do?" she said aloud.

"Well you can start by cooking me food woman, I'm famished" Vegeta said causing Bulma to jump.

Bulma narrowed her eyes, "No, make it yourself!" Bulma yelled _"He has the __**audacity**__ to ask me to cook for him after what he said to me yesterday?!"_ she thought _"He must be fucking mad!"_

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, stalking up to Bulma. "Now you listen here!" grabbing her wrist hard. "I saved you god damn waste of a life and put myself and the last of the Saiyan race in trouble with that Stupid Lizard, I don't have time for this shit so just do as I say!" he yelled causing Bulma to shrink back in fear but still hold her ground.

Bulma nodded afraid that Vegeta would hit her.

Vegeta let go of her wrist and stalked away. Bulma looked around the ship to find the kitchen, she turned the corner and saw something that resembled a kitchen, she looked around the pantries and cots and found some stuff that resembled earth food and just cooked whatever. When she finished she placed them on the kitchen table and left to her room.

Vegeta came out hours later from his training and went to the kitchen to find food, He felt bad for what he did to the woman but he wouldn't tell her.

After he finished eating he went back to training.

Hours later Bulma came out to drink a glass of water, her throat was parched and she was dehydrated, She then heard a beeping noise and the ship started to rock moving back and fro, Vegeta came out shirtless, Bulma would've admired him had it not been for the ship moving and her fear of him, she ran to the ship console and started typing. The ship was malfunctioning, "Ship, is landing prepare for landing on Planet X-GR8" the computer voice said.

The ship was being pulled by the Planets Gravity, They were going to crash!

Vegeta saw that Bulma was having a hard time holding on so he grabbed her and flipped one of the Captain's Chairs to shield them from the Debree that would come down once they crash landed.

"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled before they hit and everything went black!

**HM, I KNOW IT WAS WAAAAY BORING BUT I DON'T KNOW, I HOPE YA ENJOY I GUESS D;**

**GOODBYE **

**-MOKACHAN8**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I UPDATED THIS STORY! OKAY GUYS, NOW LET'S GET STARTED *SERIOUS EXPRESSION***

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING THOUGH I WANNA***

Vegeta watched as Bulma started to stir in her sleep, after they crash landed on X-GR8 also known as Planet Juurri (Translation: JUU-Ree) Bulma was knocked out for a day and a half she had a few scrapes and cuts and bruises but she still looked beautiful. _"Where the hell did that come from?"_ Vegeta yelled in his mind.

Unknown to him Bulma woke up and was now staring at Vegeta, he had a weird expression on his face it was a mix of confusion and anger. _"But why is he angry"_ she thought confused expression. Bulma tried to pull herself up into a sitting position so she could reach out to Vegeta but instead it caused her to wince and grab a-hold of her ribs, she started coughing violently.

Vegeta was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard coughing, he turned and saw that the woman had her hand out-reached to him and one was holding her ribs she was coughing violently, he stood and went to fetch water for the Blue-Haired vixen. He re-entered the room with a glass of water and some pain-killers, Planet Juurri was known throughout the galaxy for their jewels, minerals and medicine. He placed the pills in her hand and handed her the glass of water.

Bulma gladly accepted the pills and water; she swallowed the pill and downed the glass if water greedily causing some to spill downs her chin to the swells of her chest. All the while Vegeta watched in amazement as the bits of water miss her mouth and travel down to the tops of her creamy breast.

When they crashed landed on Juurri Bulma was smacked out cold she had 4 fractured ribs, burn marks and cuts on her arm, legs and head but even after all that she still looked beautiful.

"V-Vegeta?" Bulma asked bringing Vegeta out of his thoughts. "Where are we?" She asked she looked so scared and vulnerable.

Vegeta sighed rolling his eyes he turned to her, "Annoying woman" he mumbled "Well if you must know we are on Planet Juurri, It is a planet far, far, far away from Frieza's quadrant, so we are safe for now because the leader of Planet Juurri is in an alliance with Planet Freeze, so we will be traveling soon." He explained.

All the while Bulma nodded, "But Vegeta why is Frieza after me?" she asked.

Vegeta sighed _"Better to tell her now, than later"_ he thought.

"Well since we're here I'll tell you now, Frieza has captured your father and was planning on using as bait so he could build machines for him so he could use them for war against other neighboring planets to conquer, but since your father told him that you were a better inventor than him, Frieza simply killed him that's when he told his lab researchers to conduct a research on you from Earth, he found out that you were living with Hope Cold your mother, in fact she is actually she is Frieza's _long lost "sister"_. She eloped marrying a human male.

"Although Frieza didn't tell me why she was there caring for you, I can tell you I have seen her before; she is in-fact half Ice-jin and half Saiyan, King Cold had an affair with a Saiyan causing her to exist although her mother was called a disgrace upon all of The Saiyans she never killed your mother, _"Which I think Is very brave" Vegeta thought to himself he would never say it out-loud but she was very brave._

"When your mother was born her mother died after childbirth she gave birth all alone and had no treatment after being exiled, they gave her to your grandfather who had no knowledge of her existence at that time, I was quite surprised because at that time war was waging between Vegeta-Sei and Planet Cold so how did they mate? No one knows but King Cold and that's why King Cold treated her with care and love she was spoiled so when he refused to let her marry her choice of mate she ran away and married and then had you.

"Frieza was furious his father was only giving attention to your mother so he set out to kill her but when he found out that she gave birth he thought going after you was much better since you were her spawn, But I know that he has much more planned for you." Vegeta finished looking Bulma in the eye.

Bulma looked shocked "You can't be telling the truth so you are trying to tell me that I am ¾ of a Saiyan, ¾ of an Ice-Jin and ½ of a Human?!" Bulma yelled out she didn't know why but that was the first thing that came to mind.

Her head was pounded she was confused she didn't know why but she felt faint dizzy her head started swaying and "BULMA!" was the last thing she heard before she was out cold lost in the vicinity of her conscious.

"_Bulma" a voice called to her, "Bulma come here! My dear child" the voice beckoned again._

_Bulma opened her eyes to see a beautiful woman standing in front of her, she looked almost like Bulma with her Cerulean hair, she had straight bangs half of her hair was tied up but was loose while the other was flowing free behind her down past her waist, she was wearing a red and black kimono with cherry-blossom designs._

_They were standing in a field full of live-green grass a huge Sakura Tree that was under the Sun the woman walked under the Tree and sat down._

"_Bulma come here" she called out._

_Bulma was warily of the woman, how did she know her name? What was she going to do to her? Who was SHE?_

"_Come Bulma I will not harm you" she said gently holding her hand out._

_Bulma nodded she didn't know why but she felt like she knew this woman she walked across the long green grass, she walked over and grabbed the woman's hand and sat under the big Sakura Tree._

_The woman stared into Bulma eyes and said "First things first my name is Cien, Hopes mother and you Bulma are my grand-daughter." She said smiling pulling Bulma into a hug._

_When she pulled away Bulma gasped._

**AHAH! I WAS SO CAUGHT UP IN IT! IT TOOK LONG TO UPDATE THIS CHAPTER! BUT IT WAS A GOOD WAIT I GOT OVER MY WRITERS BLOCK; I'M UPDATING BEAUIFUL MISTAKE SOON!**

**-MOKA-CHAN8 OUT STAY BEAUTIFUL & REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


End file.
